


Quiet Corners

by Tabithian



Series: A Lighted Window [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, remember when you thought Bruce and Alfred were murderers?" Dick asks, poking Jason's cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Corners

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of [several exchanges with soot-em-up](http://soot-em-up.tumblr.com/post/29458000570/i-do-what-i-want-fic-sometimes-its-enough-just-to) on Tumblr. :D?

Jason is sick, fucking miserable because Murder Kitten probably planned everything from running away to the run-in with the asshole's dog just for Jason to come down with some kind of death-cold. He's been heavily dosed with cold medicine thanks to Nurse Grayson.

There are very few good things to come out of that mess, Colin, for one, a tiny, fierce little kitten who has the sweetest temperament and for some ungodly reason has decided Damian is the best damn thing in the whole world. And, okay, Dick has his precious little Murder Kitten back, so there's that. 

That, and they finally managed to get the damn dog away from its asshole owner and somewhere where it stands a chance of finding a good home. The workers at the shelter they ended up taking the dog in think he can be rehabilitated given time and patience.

At the moment Colin curled up in next to Jason's hip, purring quietly while Murder kitten glares at Jason from his perch on top of the bookshelf, probably plotting Jason's next accident. Tim's at the foot of the bed, Steph and Cass on either side of him. Dick's sprawled next to him because he's an idiot who rolls his eyes when Jason bitches at him about staying away so he won't get sick too. He's been in mother-hen mode since Jason got sick, and has been telling Jason stories about Bruce and Alfred to keep him entertained. 

"Hey, remember when you thought Bruce and Alfred were murderers?" Dick asks, poking Jason's cheek. 

"I _still_ think they're murderers, Dick." Because he does. Jason realizes Dick probably can't see it, the way the two of them look in that fucking creepy Manor, and Bruce's. Hell, Bruce's _everything_.

Dick starts laughing, and then - 

"Oh."

Jason turns his head to look at Dick, who looks like he just realized something, and considering what they were just talking about, "What?"

"Well there was this one time, now that you mention it," Dick says, rubbing his chin. "There was this guy, back in middle school He was my chem lab partner, kind of okay guy, I guess." Dick shrugs. 

Jason's not sure he actually wants to know, but Dick's still talking, telling him about this guy who sounds like an asshole, the way he treated Dick, passive-aggressive in the worst way.

"I mean, we were kids, right?" Dick says, which is no fucking excuse at all, and Jason says so. 

Dick flashes him a grin and pokes his cheek again. "We were working on a project and he just leaned over and kissed me right as Alfred came in and it was just awkward all around, you know?"

Oh, Jesus. Jason definitely doesn't want to know.

"Anyway," Dick says blithely, going on with his story.

Jason stares at the ceiling while Dick tells him how the guy, "Just sort of vanished, one day. Weird, right?"

Damian _meows_ , sounding distinctly pleased, and holy god, is he one of Bruce's minions? A spy in their midst? Is that why he keeps trying to kill Jason? (He hopes it's the cold medicine making him _this_ paranoid.)

"Jason?"

Dick leans over him, concern and worry all over his face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"They're going to kill me," Jason says. Colin makes a disgruntled sound and hops over the side of the bed. A few moments later he's up on the bookshelf with Damian who looks undeniably smug about it,

Dick starts _laughing_. "Your face, Jay, your _face_ ," he says, wheezing as he collapses over Jason, body shaking with laughter. 

"Its not funny, Dick!"

Tim huffs in annoyance and jumps off the bed, Steph and Cass a heartbeat behind.

Dick gets his laughter under control and rests his chin on Jason's chest, smiling up at him. "He moved, Jason. His dad worked for Wayne Enterprises and I guess he'd been trying for a promotion for a while but his bosses were giving him the run-around." Dick shrugs. "Bruce called the guy to his office and offered him a better job at the WE branch in Metropolis."

"Dick!"

Dick starts laughing again, burying his face against Jason's chest. "God I wish I'd taken a picture, _your face_."

Jason growls and shoves Dick off him and onto the floor. He leans over the edge of the bed to see Dick still laughing like an idiot and chucks one of the pillows at his face. "Hope you like sleeping down there tonight, bastard!"

Dick's voice is choked with laughter, " _Your face!_ "

Goddammit.

“You're not as funny as you think you are, Dick,” Jason mutters.

Dick just laughs.


End file.
